


Fiore Invernale

by Bethesda



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethesda/pseuds/Bethesda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Al di fuori di ciò che potesse essergli utile per il proprio lavoro, anche i pochi svaghi erano occupati da oggetti di uso comune o perlomeno semplice da recuperare.<br/>Il tabacco, sebbene di ottima qualità, non mancava mai; il materiale con cui si lambiccava nei suoi esperimenti chimici gli veniva procurato dal suo farmacista di fiducia, e similmente i libri, per quanto strani potessero essere, si trovavano nelle varie piccole ed eccentriche librerie che era solito frequentare. Il suo violino era in condizioni sempre impeccabili e nelle rare occasioni in cui lui stesso non poteva prendersi cura di qualche pecca, ci pensava il liutaio.<br/>Fu per questo che, la vigilia di Natale di molti anni orsono, mi ritrovai a vagare da solo per le vie gelide di Londra, disperato nella ricerca di un qualcosa che potesse compiacerlo."</p>
<p>Per TCATH</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiore Invernale

**Author's Note:**

> Postata originariamente su EFP dedicata al TCATH

  
Sherlock Holmes aveva tutto.  
O, perlomeno, tutto ciò di cui necessitava.  
Holmes non era mai stato uomo dedito a frivolezze, che fossero intellettuali o materiali, motivo per cui, tutto ciò che desiderava era talmente tanto semplice da essere facilmente ottenibile: in tal modo costui aveva tutto.  
Al di fuori di ciò che potesse essergli utile per il proprio lavoro, anche i pochi svaghi erano occupati da oggetti di uso comune o perlomeno semplice da recuperare.  
Il tabacco, sebbene di ottima qualità, non mancava mai; il materiale con cui si lambiccava nei suoi esperimenti chimici gli veniva procurato dal suo farmacista di fiducia, e similmente i libri, per quanto strani potessero essere, si trovavano nelle varie piccole ed eccentriche librerie che era solito frequentare. Il suo violino era in condizioni sempre impeccabili e nelle rare occasioni in cui lui stesso non poteva prendersi cura di qualche pecca, ci pensava il liutaio.  
Fu per questo che, la vigilia di Natale di molti anni orsono, mi ritrovai a vagare da solo per le vie gelide di Londra, disperato nella ricerca di un qualcosa che potesse compiacerlo.

Non che fosse la prima volta che ciò mi capitava, ma con gli anni avevo esaurito qualunque idea: l'anno precedente gli avevo fatto in dono due biglietti per un concerto di soli archi, mentre quello del 1894 non ci era stato concesso di festeggiarlo insieme, così come i due ancor precedenti.  
Dei natali più lontani nel tempo ricordo poco: qualche cena di fronte al camino, accompagnate sempre da ottimi sigari e buon vino, altre insieme a mia moglie, altrettanto casalinghe ma così gradevoli alla memoria; tuttavia nessun regalo in particolare mi tornava in mente.  
Mi ritrovai a pensare che, dal ritorno di Holmes dall'Oltretomba, avevo cominciato a trovare certe occasioni una scusa per donargli qualcosa di significativo, che potesse conservare per il futuro, anche solo come piacevole ricordo.  
Infantile, avrebbe detto lui.  
L'affetto reciproco e la fiducia che riponevamo l'uno nell'altro non potevano essere quantificati, e un regalo sarebbe impallidito di fronte a ciò.  
Questo non lo avrebbe mai pronunciato, ma mi parve un ragionamento su cui avrebbe volentieri fatto pressione per impedirmi di andare avanti nel mio intento.  
Arrossii al pensiero, per altro sciocco, che mi stessi comportando come un marito pavido che teme di veder fuggire nuovamente la propria volubile signora verso capitali europee più libertine.  
Continuai il mio girovagare, lo sguardo perso nelle piccole vetrine delle strade bene della città, speranzoso di trovare qualcosa che attirasse la mia attenzione.  
Un nuovo fioretto, pensai. Avrebbe potuto essere una buona idea: qualche settimana fa, ricordai, si era lamentato che il suo favorito fosse con lui dall'università e che nell'ultimo incontro era stato a un passo dal fargli esalare il canto del cigno.

Feci per voltarmi e dirigermi con passo risoluto verso una famosa bottega adatta per l'occasione, quando mi ricordai della nuova posizione che tale fioretto occupava da qualche giorno a questa parte nel nostro salotto: sul caminetto, onorevolmente, come tutti quegli anni di servizio imponevano, lucida ma con addosso i segni di tanti scontri. Come in un lampo mi si parò davanti l'immagine di Holmes con un piede fuori dalla porta di casa e in mano la borsa contenente la sua arma prediletta. Ma, dal momento che questa era ormai diventata un pezzo di arredamento, quella che aveva con se avrebbe dovuto essere nuova.

Sospirai.

Era ovvio che Holmes non avrebbe aspettato che cadesse a pezzi per sostituirlo, ma non potei fare a meno di maledirlo almeno un poco.  
Mi fermai di fronte alla graziosa vetrina di un gioielliere: dietro alle sbarre intarsiate, lontano da mani troppo avide ma non dalla vista dei passanti, vi erano orologi, anelli, soprammobili d'argento inutili quanto graziosi e alcuni portasigari di pregio.  
Appoggiai la fronte alla grata per poter vedere meglio, come un bambino di fronte a un negozio di dolciumi, facendo scivolare il cappello sempre più verso la nuca. Stavo pensando se fra tali oggetti avrebbe potuto esservi qualcosa di adatto quando la tuba cadde, risvegliandomi dai miei pensieri.  
La raccolsi, guardandomi intorno un po' imbarazzato.  
Mentre ero occupato a ripulire la porzione di tesa che si era inzaccherata nella neve sporca, pensai alla possibilità di comprare un copricapo, ma rigettai subito l'idea: erano un'infinità quelli facenti parte dell'armadio di Holmes, così come lo erano altri indumenti e accessori che andavano a vestire non solo lui, ma anche tutti i personaggi che si dilettava a interpretare durante i casi.  
Sbuffai irritato.  
Possibile che fosse così difficile? Eppure lo conoscevo da anni!  
Forse avrei fatto meglio a lasciar perdere: dopotutto lui stesso mi aveva intimato di abbandonare tale causa, e perlomeno mi sarei messo in pace per gli anni a venire. Ci saremmo fatti bastare la nostra amicizia e compagnia.  
Questo pensiero si ripresentò alla mia mente per tutto il pomeriggio, finché non giunse l'ora di chiusura dei primi negozi e mi resi conto di aver passato ore senza concludere nulla.

Fui preso dal panico.  
Tornare a casa senza alcunché a questo punto sarebbe stata una sconfitta personale che mi avrebbe tormentato per i giorni a venire.  
Mi infilai nel primo negozio utile, una pelletteria.  
Senza alcuna idea sul da farsi guardai ogni singolo scaffale e tutta la merce esposta, sia che fosse destinata a uomo o donna. Portafogli, borse, scarpe, cinture, portalettere e molto altro. La commessa o proprietaria che fosse, una signora occhialuta e del volto gentile ma visibilmente spaesato per la mia improvvisa comparsa, sembrava indecisa se offrire il proprio aiuto o meno.  
Forse le feci pena, ma non appena si rese conto che la mia frenesia avrebbe dato pochi frutti passò oltre il bancone e mi si affiancò.

«Ha bisogno?»

«Non credo di avere molta scelta a questo punto».

Mi lanciò un'occhiata interrogativa, ma sembrò capire.

«Un regalo per la sua signora?»

«Per un amico in verità».

Mi sorrise dolcemente, compatendo un povero ritardatario. Senza dire nulla mi diede le spalle e andò a mettere le mani in un cassetto dal quale estrasse una scatola in legno.  
La posò sul banco da lavoro e tornò alla propria posizione, lasciando che mi avvicinassi.

Lentamente, di modo che potessi guardare cosa stava maneggiando, tirò fuori una serie di guanti di svariate misure e colori, con cuciture e fogge più o meno eccentriche. Mi invitò a saggiarne la morbidezza e qualità, descrivendo il modo in cui il marito li produceva.  
Indubbiamente si trattava di oggetti di pregevole fattura, che io stesso avrei indossato con piacere: nonostante fossero caldi permettevano alle dita di muoversi con facilità e non sembravano mantenere la tipica rigidezza dei guanti appena comprati.

«Le piacciono?»

Annuii, ma non potei fare a meno di pensare che dopo tutto il mio vagare, ciò con cui sarei tornato a casa sarebbero stati dei semplici guanti. Mi sentii amareggiato e feci per declinare, quando sentii le campane suonare il primo rintocco delle sei e mezza.  
Gli altri negozi avrebbero certamente chiuso di lì a pochi minuti.  
Indicai alla signora un paio marrone chiaro particolarmente elegante e le chiesi di fare un pacchetto, ormai rassegnato al pensiero di non aver avuto alcun idea abbastanza originale.  
In pochi minuti la signora mi porse il dono incartato graziosamente e la lasciai augurandole buon Natale.  
Appena fuori mi diressi verso la strada principale alla ricerca di un _cab,_ senza tuttavia avere fortuna. Dopotutto mancava poco alla cena e chiunque potesse permetterselo si stava dirigendo verso casa dalla propria famiglia, pronto a festeggiare l'avvento del Signore. Decisi di attendere ad un incrocio: con un po' di fortuna qualcuno sarebbe passato e in meno di mezz'ora sarei arrivato a Baker Street.  
Tamburellando nervosamente un piede attesi, finché qualcuno non attirò la mia attenzione.

«Un mazzo di fiori per la sua signora?»

Mi voltai verso la voce e dovetti abbassare lo sguardo per incrociare lo sguardo della persona da cui proveniva: una bambina con cesto fra le braccia magre, malamente coperte da un maglione appartenente sicuramente a uno dei fratelli più grandi. Sorrideva mite, speranzosa di vendere gli ultimi ramoscelli di erica.

«Non ho una signora a cui donarli».

«Se, tuttavia, donasse questi a una qualunque dama di suo interesse, sono sicura che non avrebbe alcun problema a passare con lei un buon Natale. Se poi fossero accompagnati da un bel regalo come quello che ha in mano, non ho dubbi sul fatto che presto verrebbe a cercarne altri per poter adornare l'altare».

Strabuzzai gli occhi, sorpreso e divertito, dimenticando per un istante il ritardo.

«Ne avrai venduti tanti dicendo così oggi».

La bambina sorrise di nuovo, questa volta con furbizia.

Feci per continuare quando alle mie spalle udii lo scalpitio di zoccoli sul selciato e mi voltai, riuscendo appena in tempo a fermare una carrozza libera.

«Quindi non ne vuole neanche uno?»

Sospirai e feci segno al cocchiere di attendere: sentii il suo sguardo perforarmi la nuca, ma comunque estrassi dalle tasche il resto delle monete con cui avevo pagato i guanti, mentre la giovane venditrice mi porgeva i ramoscelli spruzzati di viola. Non so quanto le diedi, ma sicuramente fu molto più di quello che valevano i fiori visto come mi guardò dopo averli rapidamente contati.

«Grazie mille, signore! E buon Natale!»

Salii rapidamente sulla carrozza e, finalmente, mi incamminai verso casa.

  
\-------------  
 

«Watson, sei arrivato finalmente! La signora Hudson temeva che saresti giunto a cena ormai fredda».

Holmes mi accolse con spirito benevolo, violino in una mano e archetto nell'altra. Sembrava rilassato e affamato, e non era poca cosa visto che non aveva accettato casi da due settimane a quella parte.

La nostra governante chiamò il mio nome da in fondo alle scale e si assicurò che fossi arrivato, di modo che potesse cominciare a portare su la cena.  
Quando tornai a prestare attenzione al mio coinquilino, costui aveva cambiato espressione: mi osservava divertito e con un sopracciglio alzato.

«Devi incontrare un nuova fiamma, Watson?»

Corrugai la fronte senza capire, finché lui non fece un cenno come a indicare la mia mano sinistra.  
Abbassai lo sguardo verso l'erica e mi sentii avvampare.

«Veramente...io...»

L'arrivo della signora Hudson fu tempestivo: dopo averle lasciato deporre la zuppiera sulla tavola imbandita le porsi il mazzo di fiori. Mi ringraziò, deliziosamente sorpresa.

«Non doveva, Dottore!»

«Si immagini, è solo un pensiero».

Sorridendo, ci informò che sarebbe andata a metterli in un vaso e a cenare con la figlia e il genero, e che avrebbe portato più tardi la carne.  
Ci lasciò soli, ma il sorrisino di Holmes sembrava deciso a non andarsene.

«Cosa?»

«Nulla. Trovo che il tuo gesto sia stato parecchio gentile».

Scrollai le spalle e avvertii il fruscio leggero della carta da regalo nella tasca interna del cappotto.

«Spero che il giro pomeridiano abbia dato i suoi frutti. Hai trovato ciò che cercavi?»

«Non esattamente».

«Non avevi le idee molto chiare, visti i giri che hai fatto. Ci sono almeno tre tipi di terriccio a inzaccherare le tue scarpe, e la leggera macchia sulla tesa del cappello non c'era prima che uscissi. Ti è caduto? Inoltre quell'erica...sono quasi certo che--»

«Ah, insomma!», sbottai, estraendo il regalo e porgendoglielo in malo modo: perlomeno questo lo avrebbe zittito per qualche minuto. Mi resi conto di essere stato sgarbato ma non vi badai eccessivamente: mi sentivo frustrato e tutto ciò che desideravo era togliermi il pensiero di quello sciocco dono. Mentre Holmes faceva rimbalzare lo sguardo da me al regalo mi liberai del cappotto e delle scarpe sporche, sostituendole con delle calde pantofole che trovai accanto al camino.

Lo sentii spacchettare con gentilezza ma non mi girai, deciso a dedicarmi per qualche istante a ravvivare il fuoco con l'attizzatoio, immaginando le parole che sarebbero venute di lì a poco.  
Non mi accorsi di averlo accanto sino a che non sentii le sue labbra posarsi su un angolo della mia bocca con gentilezza.  
Lo guardai con aria interrogativa e in tutta risposta lui indossò i guanti, mostrandomi che calzavano alla perfezione.

«Finalmente. Quelli che son solito usare cominciavano ad essere usurati dall'uso e non credo avrebbero resistito ancora per molto. Grazie».

Aprii la bocca, indeciso su come ribattere, ma mi accontentai di accettare un ennesimo bacio.

«Questo implica che dovrò darti adesso il tuo. Speravo di poterti sorprendere dopo cena, ma a questo punto non mi dai altra scelta».

Si allontanò, tornando poco dopo con un pacchetto squadrato e senza frivoli fiocchi come quello che gli avevo dato io poco prima. Senza attendere oltre liberai il dono dall'involucro e mi compiacqui nel constatare che si trattava di un taccuino nuovo, abbonante di fogli e con la copertina in pelle. Legato ad esso, con un nastro, anch'esso in pelle, vi era un'elegante e lucida penna nera.

«Dal momento che ti ostini a scrivere quei romanzetti, tanto vale che tu lo faccia su qualcosa di accettabile».

Sorrisi, sorpreso e grato, e lo presi per una mano - guantata -, tirandolo un poco verso di me per poterlo baciare più agevolmente.

«Buon Natale».

«Anche a te, Watson. Ma adesso sediamoci prima che la cena si freddi».

Lo seguii con il cuore leggero, libero da quegli sciocchi dubbi che mi avevano turbato fino a poco prima. Ci sedemmo a tavola e finalmente cominciammo a mangiare.

«Watson...»

«Sì?»

«I fiori erano per me, vero?»

«Taci, Holmes».


End file.
